iAm Not Jealous
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Songfic-SamxFreddiexCarly: Sam doesn't like Freddie. She really doesn't! If she doesn't, why does she feel jealous that Carly and Freddie are finally going out?


_**Title: **__Songfics_

_**Author: **__The Burning Red Rose_

_**Disclaimer: **__Does not own iCarly. I believe that the owner of iCarly is Dan Schneider (doesn't know how to spell his last name) and Nickelodeon for putting the show on._

_**Pairing(s): **__It's sort of a love triangle between CarlyxFreddiexSam_

_**Author's Note: **__First iCarly Fanfic._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! Now way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_You! You!_

_I can be your girlfriend!_

Jealous as the blonde was, she tried not to look at the somewhat cute couple. She tried to control herself not to make a sneer at them. Or her actually. For all these years, Freddie has been asking her out all the time and Carly keeps rejecting him all the time. Then, he had his final chance of asking her out. Sam got an unexpected answer from her which Carly answered yes.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I can be your girlfriend!_

Sam had slammed her locker. It wasn't in a mad fashion; it's just that how she has always done it. She is not like the rest of the girls in the school. She is a tomboy and can be… abrasive. This is why that most boys are afraid to ask her out. One boy did and she admits that he was cute. Then, her ex boyfriend, Jonah, cheated on her and was trying to seduce Carly by kissing her. Sam doesn't see why all of the boys in the school, including Freddie, think that Carly is so beautiful.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know_

_What I can do_

_To make you feel alright_

Teasing and picking on Freddie all the time is what Sam Puckett does best. She loves to see him getting all upset and arguing along with her. Then, someone just has to ruin it by squirting water on their faces, like cats. As they keep saying they're not cats, constantly, Carly still spray water. That is the other thing that annoys Sam. The only thing that she finds Freddie annoying is that he loves technology. She doesn't know half of the words that he is saying about, but she tries to be (at least) paying attention. Unlike Carly who just looks at him clueless. Basically, neither of them had no idea what he is talking about.

Sam is grateful that she has a best friend like Freddie because she thinks that he is cute and is very good at the technical work for their popular webshow iCarly. She just doesn't compliment him out loud.

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know_

_I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother f princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

Whenever Freddie argues back with Sam, she just thinks it's priceless to see him react that way. She could stare into his brown eyes forever, but again, Carly has to interrupt their little moment for the show to begin.

Sometimes, Sam feels like she is left out of iCarly, but doesn't show it. She is just the co-host of the show. Carly is mainly the star and Freddie is just the technical produce. What does Sam has? She knows that the camera is not showing directly at her or the both of them. Freddie is probably showing all of Carly and not her, since he hates her- - the way she keeps picking on him.

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

The question keeps repeating in her head. Why did Carly said yes when Freddie asked her to go out? Did she just suddenly change her mind that she has feelings for him too? Or did she thought that he was being annoying the way that he always asks the same question over and over again? What made her say yes? Freddie was (of course) thrilled about the idea of him and Carly is finally going to be a couple, and (surprisingly) so is his mom. Sam still can't believe it, but outside she tried to be happy for them. Inside, she just wishes that she can be like Carly… well not the good girl type. But wishing that she can be with Freddie.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You_

_I could be your girlfriend_

"Sam why don't you admit that you're jealous?" Carly asked one day as they were both sitting on the couch watching television and their favorite show.

After Sam nonchalantly took a sip of her drink, she replied simply. "I'm not jealous." Then she thought for a bit. "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that I'm going out with Freddie." She reminded.

Sam took another moment of thought of what to say for her answer. Was she jealous? Yes! Would she admit that to her who might go gossip it to Freddie? No. Definitely not.

"No." She answered, trying to make the sound and tone of her voice honest as possible.

"Really? Cause everyone time when I tell you that Freddie is taking me out someplace, you kind of have your emotions written on your face." Carly pointed out.

"I'm not jealous." Sam said, through her teeth as she was becoming annoyed with her.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Sam practically rushed to the bathroom. A few tears had escaped from her eyes. She was so upset and couldn't even remember the first time she had cried. It was Friday night and her mother had told her go out and do something. So she went to the movie theaters. When the movie was over, she spotted a couple that she seemed to know. It was Carly and Freddie and they were… making out. It nearly broke Sam's heart to see that and as she couldn't take it anymore, she went to the bathroom and cried like a little girl and not the tough girl that everybody knows.

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_So come over here_

_Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_Ever again_

Whenever Sam and Freddie is waiting for Carly to come downstairs in her brother's (Spencer) apartment, he just couldn't stop talking about Carly. She tries to look interested or paying attention, but she's just really ignoring him when he comes to that subject.

What does every boy see in Carly that Sam doesn't have? Okay… almost everything. The good looks and the charms of a good girl. Sam doesn't have either of those things. She doesn't want to give up everything that she has- - she wants to be for who she is because that's who she really is inside and outside. No one can change her, not even Freddie.

_Cause she's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Sam has to agree that Carly isn't the smartest girl in school. She remembered that one time she got a B on a school report for the toughest teacher. Carly was complaining about it the whole time. Sam even made time for teasing with Freddie, but she had to stop them so she can talk about the report that she had 'failed' on. Sam always wonders why does the world have to revolve around her? Carly keeps asking help on her problems, and (of course) Sam and Freddie help, but whenever they need help on their problems, Carly doesn't do anything and decided that they can help themselves.

Once Sam heard the B that she got on her report, when the principal wasn't in his office, she quickly got onto the computer and changed her grade to an A. When report cards came in, Carly found out and saw that she wasn't happy about it. Why wasn't she happy? Shouldn't she be happy? Sam did her a favor and changed the B to an A. Sam doesn't see any problem at all.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like you girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

The whole idea about Freddie and Carly being a couple is really annoying Sam. She decided that she shouldn't stay around with them anymore. The two love birds should go find themselves a room or something. To her, it's disturbing. When it was lunch period, Sam chose to sit at another table and didn't realize who she sat with- - Valerie. She moved away from her a bit. Sam forced her eyes not to look at Carly and Freddie who couldn't stop staring at each other.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Every single time, Sam sees Carly and Freddie holding hands as they are walking down the halls together or some other public place. She hates it and can not stand it any longer.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when' s it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

What the hell was Freddie thinking? He loves Carly with all his heart and still loves her when she keeps rejecting him. Sam thought that that was kind of sweet in a weird yet strange way. But that's just him and she couldn't do anything about it.

Everytime when Sam has a class with Freddie, (and not Carly) she gives him secret looks, that she hopes that he can't see. When is he going to realize that Carly is not the one for him? Sam knows that she is definitely right type of girl for him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like you girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Sam smiled as she remembered the events on what happened in computer class today. Her and Freddie were sitting across from each other. She tried to look at the screen instead of him. Then, she felt someone gave a small little kick at her feet. It didn't hurt, nor did it bother her. She looked at her feet, wondering who did that. When she looked up, she saw Freddie smirking right at her.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Even though playing footsies was kind of childish, she loved it that it was Freddie. He was even smiling at her, too! Sam could've sworn that she saw him blush on both of his cheeks. She loved it when he did that.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way! No way! Hey! Hey_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

After school, Sam was nearby her lockers. Her and Valerie are slowly becoming friends, but for now, they are becoming acquaintances. They had previously talked and she just left. Sam saw Freddie coming near her as Carly left the school.

"No walking her home today?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow.

"She said that she has a lot of homework and a test tomorrow, so I didn't want to be a bother to her for studying." Freddie answered.

"Oh…" She mumbled.

There was silence between the two. Sam had this feeling inside her and she didn't know how to explain it. It almost felt like she was uncomfortable, but that doesn't seem the right word.

"Are you okay with this?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"With what?" She said.

"That I'm going out with Carly."

"Oh yeah. The idea of you and Carly going out is just… is just really, really great." Her voice tried to sound convincing.

"She said that you were jealous?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and having an expression on his face as if he heard the right information. "Is it true?"

Sam shook her head. "It's not. I'm completely okay with it.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey ! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Off guard, Sam felt Freddie's lips touched on hers. Her eyes went wide and want to wrap her arms around his neck, but she was still in that state of shock that she could not get out of.

When he let go, Sam was left breathless. Her eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Carly and I broke up today…" He confessed and was speaking in a low mumbling voice that Sam could barely hear him.

She was about to ask why, but she figured not to and that was their business. Instead, she said. "I'm sorry…"

"Will you go out with me?"

_No way! No way! Hey! Hey!_


End file.
